The Last of the Time Lords
by rosexknight
Summary: There's only one Time Lord. That was the truth the Doctor had accepted. But is it possible that all that could change...? Written by rosexknight and PrettyPinkOrchard. 11/River
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that me and my friend PrettyPinkOrchard are writing together. She is awesome! Go read her stories.****Doctor Who****. That is BBC America's genious mind's work. No rights infringement intended.**

Anyway, I had this idea but i was afraid of what some fans would think. But she liked it and agreed to help me and I'm sooo glad she did! Thank you Pretty Pink!

I hope you all like it! =) Please rate and comment!

Oh and I don't own

Last of the Time Lords

Prolouge

River ran out into the cold, early December night as the familiar sound of the engines of the TARDIS filled the air.

It flickered into existance just outside her back door. Her yard was covered in snow from the day's weather. Even the TARDIS was getting covered in what little time it had been there. River stood, rubbing her hands over her arms for warmth. She had forgotten to grab a jacket in her excitement. Not that she cared about it at the moment as the doors opened.

The Doctor stepped out, straightening his bowtie. "Hello sweetie." he said with that goofy yet dashing smile that River loved.

She dashed forward and hugged him. It felt so good to have him back again. "Hello sweetheart." she said. "How've you been?"

"Oh, nearly died from a Weeping Angel, saved a race from extinction, ran from Daleks. Everything's been normal."

River laughed. "Sounds like I missed all the fun." she said, a bit disappointed.

The Doctor smiled. "And you?"

"Pretty boring without you. We haven't found much on digs either. So there's not much to report." she paused, staring at him. She loved those old but young eyes of his. "How long are you staying for?"

The Doctor smiled. He couldn't stay long. He could never stay long. She knew that, but she always asked. "I brought you something." he said, changing the subject as he reached into one of the many pockets of his tweeted jacket and bringing out a blue box with white ribbon. "It's our first Christmas together. I wanted to make it special."

River's eyebrows raised, and she burst out in laughter. "Christmas? Christmas isn't for another three weeks."

The Doctor's expression fell "I've come too early then?"

"Afraid so, sweetie." she said. Leave it to the Doctor to want to commemorate their first Christmas and come too early.

River was growing used to their wibbly-wobbly relationship with right and wrong timey-wimey meetings. They had only been going out for a month and already River had to stop him from spoiling things.

"But it IS our first Christmas yes?" the Doctor asked, wanting to be sure he was in the right general area in the timeline.

"Yes." River nodded.

"Okay..." the Doctor said. The gears turned in his head for a moment before he put the box back in his jacket. "Right then. Sorry. I'll just come back in a few weeks."

As he turned, River grabbed his sleeve. "Oh no." she said, a shiver running through her. Ugh it was cold. She hated cold. "It's five minutes for you, sure, but I have to wait the three weeks. Assuming you come back on time. You're here now. I don't want you to go again. Not so soon."

The Doctor smiled. "No I suppose you don't. Very well, but I better get my present soon."

"Soon as it's finished." River promised.

The Doctor brought out the blue box once again and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, River Song." he said.

"Thank you, my Doctor." she said, taking the box.

It was so pretty that she almost didn't want to open it. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did flips as she wondered what could be inside. She carefully untied the white ribbon and opened the box. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside the box was a slim, golden bracelet that looked old and worn with many many years of age. It opened up into a heart and had a smaller heart to connect the two and fasten onto the wearer's wrist. Inscribed on the inside of the loop were letters written in a language River had only just started to learn.

"Old High Gallifreyan?" she said in wonder. "But that means..." she looked up at the Doctor, meeting his amused eyes. She had obviously reacted just as he'd expected. "Its from your planet?"

"Yep." the Doctor said, stepping forward and carefully taking the bracelet from the box. "Me, the TARDIS, and this bracelet is all that is left of Gallifrey."

"I can't take that!" River objected, "Not if it's all you have!"

The Doctor slipped it onto her wrist, fastening the two hearts together. "You'll keep it safe." he said. "Now, Miss Song, how would you like a little adventure before you head off to bed?"

River frowned, thinking. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Ive got a dig tomorrow. And I'm cataloging all we find and..." her voice trailed off. "How can I resist?"

The Doctor smiled, "Ill have you back before curfew." he promised.

He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. River beamed.

"Ladies first." he said, becoming her inside.

River happily went in, giddy with the warmth the TARDIS offered. "Next stop everywhere?"

"Of course!" the Doctor said.

The Last of the Time Lords_Author of chapter: rosexknight_

_Chapter one - Time Baubles_

Running.

Why was it always running with this man?

The Doctor stopped abruptly at a dead end of the space ship. They had been running since the moment they stepped foot out of the TARDIS and into the space ship. It was tiring. But now River could see that the Doctor was thinking. She could see the gears turning in his head. He would get them out of this. He always did. She glanced back the way they had came. He'd better hurry...

"Yes!" the Doctor said, stomping on the ground and running to a control pannel on a nearby wall.

River smiled with relief. That was her Doctor. "What are you thinking?" she asked him, running to his side as he unlocked the pannel with his screwdriver.

"Im thinking..." the Doctor began, scanning the panel with his sonic device. "That this ship is hovering approximately seven meters above the water."

"Right." River said, trying to follow his hundred-mile-an-hour talk. He still wasn't making sence.

"Im thinking that, with Earth's gravity it will take them three-point-seven seconds to fall into said water."

"Thats enough time for their boosters to kick in." River said, looking down the cooridor. They'd catch up with them soon. She had to be the Doctor's eyes and ears as he worked. "And a large body of water like this will only stall them for a moment."

"Ah but I said with EARTH'S gravity." he smiled as something clicked on the panel. "And this isn't Earth's water."

River looked at him in confusion, then understood. The panel controlled the trap doors they had seen all over this ship. The water on this planet was like acid. Regular earth water stunned them but the effects of water AND acid...

"Brilliant!" River exclaimed. "They come around the corner, we push the button and they fall to the acid."

"It will start to burn through the suits and they'll be forced to flee." The Doctor agreed. He loved how she could keep up with him. "But there's one catch."

"What?" River asked.

They heard the blasters then. They were close. The Doctor put his screwdriver back into his tweeter jacket.

"River, you can fly the TARDIS. It's just around the corner and up the stairs."

"I know, so what?" she asked, suddely terrified. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes you are!" he said, opening a compartment with the button that controlled the trap doors. "The trap door will send us plumetting to the water too. And we can't teleport away."

"Maybe you can't!" River dove forward and pressed the button, holding it down.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor demanded.

The blasters sounded again, closer. Something exploded.

"Im saving your life!" she exclaimed, jutting a hand out to him. On her wrist was her Time-Vortex manipulator. "Not type in coordinates! Any coordinates. And meet me at home."

"That's the thing. River, I can't let you do this." he said. She had saved him once. And that had killed her.

"Too late to argue now." she said with a smile. "When I fall, I can trigger it and it will teleport me wherever you say. If you want to save me, save this planet, you will type in the coordinates and run."

There was another blast. Another explosion. The Doctor huffed in frustration and typed in the coordinates. The first coordinates that came to mind. The coordinates she knew she'd be safe at.

"Exterminate!" something called.

River grabbed his bowtie once he was done and pulled him to her, kissing him. She was scared. Petrified. She had to time this perfectly. "Be home soon." she said.

"Promise me you will be!" The Doctor ordered. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear in her eyes she prayed he would never see again. It killed him.

"I promise." she said, kissing him again, then shoved him away. "Run."

"Exterminate!"

"RUN!"

The Doctor stepped back, then did as he was told, holding back his desire to run back to her, and ran to the TARDIS.

River turned back to see white and red and blue robots rolling around the corner.

"River Song," the white one said, its eye stalk moving up and down to examine her. "You will be exterminated!" they raised their blasters, taking aim.

"Wanna bet?" River said, and lifted her hand from the button.

The floor fell out from under them and they all fell. River acted fast, and pressed a button on her Time-Vortex manipulator, teleporting to safety before she and the Daleks hit the acidic water.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author of chapter: rosexknight_

Chapter two - Regenerations

River hit the metal floor with a THUD!

"Ow..." she groaned, sitting up, holding her head where it hit. No blood. Good sign. She sighed. "Now then...where did he send me?"

She looked around to see a familiar sight. The console. The engine, glowing blue. It was the TARDIS. But different. It wasn't her TARDIS. It was younger. She stood up and went to the console. Something was wrong. The TARDIS wasn't humming it was almost...moaning.

"What's wrong old girl?" River asked. "What happened to you?"

The TARDIS groaned again. Well, at least it knew her. Then again, of course it did. The TARDIS knew everything.

"River!" the Doctor's voice came. Well, she assumed it was the Doctor. It was a different voice. She turned in the direction the voice came. Different body too.

The Doctor wore a suit and tie, a brown overcoat around his shoulders, and his hair sticking up in front. He leaned against the wall of the TARDIS, holding his side. He stumbled to the console. River frowned. She knew that look. She had seen it before. River ran to him, bracing him up.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asked. "Tea! Let me make you a cup of tea!"

"No, River. I don't need tea." he said, pulling her into his arms, leaning slightly on her so he wouldn't fall over. It hurt...but it was good to see her again.

Even his voice sounded like he was in pain. "Yes you do." River insisted. "I know. It'll ease the pain, Doctor. Cup of tea and you'll be right as rain."

The Doctor shook his head, walking to the console to lean on it. "There's nothing you can do...my song is ending."

River frowned. "But...then you're regenerating?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Every cell is my body is dieing. In a bit I won't be me anymore."

River's heart broke for him. She had never seen this regeneration before, but he had obviously met her. No wonder it hurt her to see him like that. She stepped towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes were younger than the Doctor she had just been running with.

"Please, Doctor." she begged. "Let me make you some tea. Please. It will at least stop it from hurting."

"It's fine River. It won't be much longer now. I'm just on my way to visit one more companion before I go. I'm glad I got to see you again too."

"You've met me before, then?"

"Just once. You saved my life." he said. He wasn't lieing. She had. But he wasn't telling her the rest.

River smiled. "Well then it's good to know I keep doing that. This is the last time I'll see you then. Well, not you but YOU. This face."

"Yes." he winced as the pain stung him. "Howd you come here anyway?"

River blinked. She had seen this Doctor and completely forgotten about going home. She held up her hand with the Time-Vortex Manipulator on her wrist. "You sent me here."

"Really?" the Doctor looked at her. "Why?"

River grinned. "Spoilers."

The Doctor chuckled, but it hurt to do so. "Of course."

River leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, then pulled away to examine his face. "Shame..." she said. "I like this face..."

The Doctor couldn't move for a moment, then looked at her with such a sorrowful apology. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." he said, pulling her into his arms.

River didn't understand why he was sorry, but supposed she would find out.

"You should get home." he said, letting her go.

River took a step back. "Yeah..." she walked around the console, looking around the TARDIS. "It was a good look on both of you." she said, touching the console.

Suddenly, the TARDIS opened. River gasped, stepping back. But it was too late for her to look away from the heart.

"River!" the Doctor exclaimed, jolting upright, and stumbling towards her. "River you have to look away!"

But she couldn't. River was hypnotized. The heart of the TARDIS...it was beautiful...

The golden time particles flowed up from the heart. They swirreled upwards and surrounded the bracelet that her Doctor had given her before they left. It glowed for a moment as the particles disappeared and the TARDIS closed.

"Take care of him." River heard in her head before coming back to her sences.

River blinked, looking over at the Doctor, who's expression was shocked. He grabbed her wrist with the glowing bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded. "Tell me. Where EXACTLY did you get this bracelet?"

River blinked, bringing herself back to reality. "I...I got it from you. You gave it to me."

He gazed at the bracelet in disbelief, then smiled at her.

"Oh I am brilliant." he muttered, then pulled River forward and kissed her forehead. Pain surged through his body. He let out a small gasp. "Good to see you again, River. You should get back home now."

"Yeah...you're probably worrying yourself to death. Or another regeneration." she laughed, starting to set the coordinates on her Time-Vortex Manipulator. Once done, she smiled at him and the TARDIS. "Goodbye, Doctor. I'll miss you."

The Doctor smiled. "No need. You'll always have me, just not with this face."

River gave him a small smile. He was right. She looked back at the console. "See you in a bit, old girl." she said. "Goodbye, pretty boy."

With that, she pushed the button, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this chapter is a bit short, but I didn't think it would fit well in chapter two. This is the last chapter I write before passing it off to PrettyPinkOrchard for now =)**

_Author of chapter: rosexknight_

Chapter three - Time _Bauble__  
_  
River appeared in her garden. She barely had time to breath before the Doctor was hugging her tightly.

"River! I'm so glad you're okay!" he pulled away, still holding her shoulders and scowling at her like an angry father. His hair and shoulders were coated in snow and his skin was freezing. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here five and a half hours!"

"Good." River said. "Always wait five and a half hours."

The Doctor frowned at her, unamused. River laughed. "How is the ship?" she asked, referring to the adventure they just had.

"All sorted." The Doctor said. He hadn't let her go. He didn't want to. He was too relieved with having her back in one piece. "The crew was hiding in the upper levels the Daleks hadn't reached yet. It seems they knew we were coming somehow. When the crew saw the Dalek ships, they barracaded themselves in the cockpit."

"That's why we thought it was abandoned…" River said

"Yes. Anyway, the Daleks teleported away and fled, just as you said. The crew went back home and I rushed here in the TARDIS to wait for you." He hugged her tightly. "Where have you been?" he whispered.

"I've been with you. Remember?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

Realization dawned on the Doctor's eyes, and he beamed. "Right! I knew my hunch back then was correct!" his smile faded, and he pulled away to look into her eyes. They were the same, yet held something…more. "But that means..." he grabbed her arm and looked at her wrist. The Gallifreyan bracelet he had given her was in place, still glowing.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you about that." she said. "You seemed pretty shocked...but I figured at the moment I needed to go so you could get to see your companion."

The Doctor gazed at the bracelet, gently stroking it as he sometimes stroked the TARDIS. River gave him an odd look. "Um...do you and my bracelet want to be alone?"

"You can never take it off." he said suddenly. "If you do, you'll die. The TARDIS has fused itself with your bracelet. It made your bracelet a Time Bauble...to..."

"To what?" River asked as his voice trailed off.

"...To allow you to understand all of time and space. You'll be able to understand all that I do without your head exploding."

River's eyes widened and a smile crept across her face. "Thats brilliant!" she exclaimed, but her smile faded when she saw the apologetic look on the Doctor's face. "What is it my love?"

The Doctor pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Unless you forget me...you'll have to leave your human life behind. Forever..." he whispered to her, his voice soft and comforting. "You'll turn into a Time Lord..."

**Sorry it's so short! Off to you, PrettyPinkOrchard!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last of the Time Lords**

Author of chapter: PrettyPinkOrchard

_Chapter four – Descisions…_

"What?" asked River quietly. The Doctor's words seemed impossible. How could she become a time lord? He was the last of his kind.

"The Bracelet changes your genetic structure. It will turn you into a time lord by changing your DNA." The Doctor said calmly. He didn't want to worry her. He knew she had alot of things that she would be giving up. She had spent her whole life working. She had friends and she enjoyed her life. She would be giving up so much just to be with him. River had gone silent. She didn't know what to say. She moved away from the Doctor. If she removed the bracelet she would die. But if she didn't she'd have to give up something she loved. Archaeology.

The Doctor watched as she paced, worrying about what she was giving up and what she wasn't. He remembered the day he saw the TARDIS open for her. He sent her there when she was in the ship saving his life. He was glad his hunch was right. But why were the Daleks there? That wasn't a Dalek ship or a target world for the Daleks. He dismissed the thought. Right now he needed to focus on River.

The bright side of it would be that she would have the Doctor and she would probably travel with him. She'd dreamt of travelling the stars forever with that man and now she could.

The Doctor was excited by the thought that he wouldn't be the last time lord any more and he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. He did love River. More than anything else in the whole universe, he just couldn't tell her. She was pacing around her garden in deep thought. She loved her friends and her job so much. Work and friends were her life. The Doctor knew that. As well as feeling excited he felt guilty.

When she became a time lord they would be able to stay together forever. He wouldn't have to watch her die in the library. That day he was sure he felt his heart break in two. But did that make him selfish? He was selfish. He wanted her all to himself. He wanted to be with her so much that the selfishness didn't seem to bother him. The selfishness should bother him, but why didn't it?

He ran a hand threw his hair, annoyed with himself. She was still pacing up and down the garden. The Bracelet glowed on her wrist. The swirls of gold were making there way up her arm and beginning the transformation. The Doctor walked up to her and held her shoulders to stop her from pacing.

River was scared and sad, but she was happy and excited at the same time. She knew how much she loved the Doctor and she knew how much she loved her life on Earth. Archaeology was interesting and exciting. The parties she went to with her friends were fun. Her friends were always there for her. She loved her house. She'd spent months decorating it with Anita and Dave, who had offered to help. Would she ever see them again? Would she ever see her house again? She didn't know what she wanted. She knew in her heart she wanted the Doctor.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." he whispered pulling her into a hug. He felt her tears seeping threw his shirt and pulled her closer. He heard her crying and it broke his hearts. This woman was giving up her whole life. "It'll be okay" he whispered into her hair rubbing her back soothingly.

A while later, she had no more tears to cry. "I'm torn between two lives" she mumbled into his shirt. She was scared and a part of her was happy that she would get to stay with the Doctor, forever by his side. It's what she had dreamt of ever since she had met him.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here" he said wrapping one arm around her shoulder and walking into her home. Well it wouldn't be her home any more. She'd loved this house. But she loved the TARDIS to. The decision had been made for her. She was going to become a time lady.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last of the Time Lords**

Author of Chapter: rosexknight

_Chapter five – Alonsy!  
_  
River sat at her desk in her room. Her desk faced a window that overlooked the garden. She loved this view, especially when the TARDIS was in her garden. Still, seeing the blue box in her snow-covered garden now, she had mixed feelings.

She looked at the blue book in front of her. Her diary. The Doctor had told her to write it all down te first time they had met. Since then, when he brought her home, she always ran to her diary and started writing. But now...she didn't know what to say...it was probably the first time in her life she couldn't write anything in her TARDIS book...

River huffed, slamming her book shut and leaning back in her chair. The door to her room opened and the Doctor walked in with two cups of hot chocholate.

"Here we are. Hot chocholate. It'll warm you right up." he said with a smile, holding it out to her.

River didn't say anything. She just stared out her window. She had worked hard on her garden. She had even snuck some apple grass from New Earth into it. She supposed it was fitting to leave it in the winter. With no one to look after it, it would simply not grow back. The thought pained her.

The Doctor frowned. He hated what this was doing to her. "River..." he said, setting the cup on her desk and wrapping his fingers around hers. "River, it will be okay..."

River sighed, and nodded. She couldn't focus on anything. She was only vaguely aware of it when the Doctor kissed her knuckles.

"What will I tell them?" she asked, referring to Anita and the Daves. She turned to him, trying to hold back the tears she didn't want to come again. "What could I possibly tell them that would make sense?"

The look in her eyes pierced the Doctor's hearts like daggers. It hurt to see her like that. He could feel her pain. Knew it all too well...how could he put her through that?

"You could forget..." he mumbled quietly, not even sure if River had heard his pained voice.

River looked at him in disbelief. "Forget? Forget my time as a human? I couldn't. I don't want to...as much as it will hurt I can't jus-"

"Not your time as a human." the Doctor interrupted. "You could forget...me." The words left a bad taste in his mouth, burning his tounge. She could forget him. All they're travels...all they're adventures...and her feelings for him. His chest hurt just thinking about it. "I could give you a substance that would make you forget the Doctor. Our adventures will be mere stories, and the bracelet just a trinket too valuable to take off..."

River stared at him, processing this. Forget her Doctor? Forget the TARDIS?Forget all she'd ever felt for the Time Lord? Impossible. "No...no I couldn't."

"River, you wouldn't have to leave your home. You'd have your friends and your human life. By making you forget, I could re-write time so that-"

"No!" River said, leaping up from her desk, glaring at him. "No re-writing these times! Not one line! Don't you dare!"

The Doctor gazed up at her, remembering how shed told him that in the library. The first time he'd seen her. And the last time he would see her...she'd always been so stubborn.

River sat beside him, sipping her hot chocholate. "Can we stay until Christmas?" she asked. "It's my last one with them. I'd like for it to be a proper one."

The Doctor nodded. He owed her that much. "Of course, sweetheart." he said, kissing her temple.

River sighed with relief. The bracelet was glowing, and the particles had engulfed almost her entire arm now. "Good. But one thing is bugging me."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, now serious.

"The Daleks shouldn't have been on that planet, let alone that ship..." she said. "Why were they there?"

The Doctor gulped down some hot chocholate, giving himself a mile moustache. "No idea." he said.

The TARDIS made a noise, calling to them from outside. She had obviously gotten a call of distress. The Doctor gave River a hopeful look. "Up for an adventure, Miss Song?" he asked. He wanted her to come with him, but would understand if she wanted to sit this one out.

River bit her lip. As much as she wanted to stay home...adventuring with this man was too incredible to resist. "You can bring me back by tomorrow?"

"As you wish!" he said, jumping up. He was excited now. He couldn't wait to travel with River now that the transformation had started. He took her hand and guided her out to the TARDIS, opening it with a snap of his fingers. River went into the ship, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she saw her house.

"Alonsy!" the Doctor exclaimed from the console. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS faded out of existance.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright. I'd just like to apologize for how long it took us to update this chapter. We had sooo many ideas and we've been trying to get them all straight. It's gonna be awesome, though guys. It'll be worth the wait, trust us ;)

Last of the Time Lords

Chapter six

The whirr of the TARDIS broke through the night. River sighed.

"You're leaving the breaks on again." River said with a sigh.

The Doctor gave her a look. "But I like the 'whrrrr, whrrr, whrrr' sound. I love it. That's why I don't use the blue boring-ers."

River laughed, and the Doctor smiled. It was wonderful to hear her laugh again. It seemed like he hadn't heard her laugh for an eternity.

"Where are we, Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor blinked, brought back to his senses. "Right." he said, rushing to the TARDIS display screen. "The Kaladium Cluster. Time...well in terms of Earth it'd be around the 16th century. Ever been here?"

"Afraid not." River said, a bit causious of the mischevous look he had on his face. "Why?"

"You'll have to dress warm. Warmer than you usually dress. Time Lords have a lower body tempurature than humans." he nodded down a cooridor. "Go down a bit. Take a left. Then straight till that dead ends. The clothes you'll need are just a hop skip and a jump after you make two lefts and a right."

River nodded, not liking this very much. She hated the cold. Now she was going to have a lower body tempurature too?Great...

She sighed, going down the cooridors of the TARDIS till she came to the room. It was filled with clothing that looked all snug and warm. River smiled, looking through them.

She found a nice pair of warm wool pants that she put on under her own pair of jeans, and socks that she paired with a pair of knee-high boots with little tiffs of fur around the top, and leather gloves to match them, making sure the gloves fit over the bracelet she wore. She put on a turtle neck that hugged her figure nicely over the shirt she already had on. Ha. Functional and still able to drive the Doctor crazy. Now she just needed a coat...

She was searching through the coats, trying to find one with fur like the boots and gloves, when she spotted it.

A big, brown trench coat. The same she had seen the tenth Doctor wear when she had been transported there. She ran her fingers over it affectionately, fiddling with the ends of the sleeves.

"River! Aren't you ready yet?" her Doctor called.

River was snapped back to reality. "Coming!" she said, grabbing the trench coat and running out. "All set." she said, reaching the console. The Doctor stood at the doors, ready to head out, but he wasn't wearing anything different. "But are you?"

"Course." he said. "Bit of doubleing up layers and I'm right as rain." The Doctor said.

He couldn't take her eyes off her. Only she could pull off winter clothes that well. Even his inks brown trench coat...she looked so sexy in it.

River laughed, seeing the Doctor stare. "Shall we be off then?"

He blinked, snapped out of his trance. "Of course." he said, "Allons-y!"

When he opened the door, they were met immediately by a gust of air. They shivered as they stepped out and into the knee-deep snow.

The landscape was white. As far as the eye could see, nothing but white snow. Cliffs and mountains jutted out all over, disturbing the flat landscape. The harsh wind was blowing snow violently, and the cold nipped at the couple's exposed skin.

The Doctor smiled. "What do you think, River. The makings of a grand adventure or what?"

River gave him a look. "Or what." the landscape looked barren. "You said the TARDIS got a distress call. From here? What creatures could possibly live here?"

"Won't know till we explore." he said, walking on.

"You owe me." River said, reluctantly following him through the snow.

She stayed close, so she wouldn't lose him in the blizzard. She didn't understand how anything could live here. Suddenly she heard a rumbling noise, the ground shaking slightly.

"Doctor?" River said, glancing around and reaching out to grab his jacket sleeve. But her hand only felt air. She looked around her. Nothing. Only white and more rumbling. "Doctor?"

Nothing. And the rumbling was getting louder. The ground shook even more, knocking River down. Suddenly something burst from the snow. Something furry. Something HUGE. Something only a few feet away and glaring at her with it's red eyes. She couldn't make out it's exact shape, only that it was much much MUCH larger than her with fur that was blowing violently. It's gaze intensified and it roared at her. River tried to scramble away, but the deep snow made it impossible.

Doctor!" she cried again as sheer fear ripped through her. It lunged at her, and River screamed. The thing was huge, she had no way of defending herself...

And the Doctor was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**The ****Last of the Time Lords**

_Chapter seven_

"Doctor!" River cried in fear as the creature stood before her.

This was how she would die? In a snow-covered planet by a bear alien? Not exactly what she had in mind. She thought if the bracelet she still had on. Maybe she would regenerate. But that thought brought her no comfort either. She wanted to stay herself. Maybe that's how the Doctor always felt...

The beast lifted it's massive paw above it's head and River braced herself, thinking of good last words. Only four came to mind...but she still couldn't say them out loud.

Not yet.

The bear-like creature roared and suddenly the Doctor appeared, standing in front of River protectively. A wave of relief washed over her.

"Hang on!" the Doctor said, and River knew he was speaking their language. Good ol' TARDIS.

The creature stopped and came back down on all fours. Sorry. All six. It tilted it's head like a puppy and sniffed at the Doctor.

"Im the Doctor. This is my..." the Doctor paused, wondering what to call her. They'd been together for a year, but he wasn't sure this planet's inhabitants would understand "girlfriend." He had to go with what they knew. "My, um, mate, River Song. We got a distress call. We came to help. Do you know anything about that?"

The bear looked examined the Doctor, then stepped forward, it's massive nose sniffing River. It was silent for a moment as it processed what the Doctor told it. "Yes." it finally said. "We sent it out."

"We?" the Doctor asked.

"My clan. We sent a psycic signal out to whoever was listening." the bear explained. "We are in terrible danger. Something has come. We don't know what or why. We've never seen them before..." the bear gently nuzzled it's ginormous snout to River's cheek. "Im sorry for scaring you...I thought you were one of them."

"Its...okay." River said, petting it's snout. It's fur was soft andbits body was warm. "Who are they, though?"

"Now is not the time to talk about it. Niether is this place. You two have no fur to protect you from the cold. We will talk at our clan's place." it knelt down for them. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you very much." the Doctor said. He beamed at River and offered a hand to help her up. He was loving this. New planet. New people. New adventure.

River took his hand and stood. She brushed the snow off of herself as best she could, then climbed on the warm bear.

Now that shed gotten a good look, she noticed the creature had longer ears than a bear. They were more like the ears of a rabbit's only much MUCH bigger. It's tail was different too, and was more whip-like, much like a lizard's. In all her travels and digs and expeditions she'd never seen or heard of anything like it.

The Doctor climbed on behind her and the bear took off running. The cold air chilled River's face like a thousand needles. She shivered, freezing. The Doctor frowned, wrapping his arms around her. His body heat was comforting, but nowhere near enough.

Suddenly, they all heard a piercing howl in the distance. River gulped, fear once again swimming through her. "Is that the things you were talking about?" she asked.

The bear seemed to laugh. "No, child. The sound you hear is the howl of a Wulff. They're horrible beasts with scales of a Laizeleon and the teeth and claws unlike any other creature. But they're by far the most agressive creature in the world, and the hardest to kill. They see with their noses instead of their eyes. And their scales are tougher than cliffsides.

River gave the Doctor a worried look. He merely smiled at her. "So...can it see us or smell us or whatever they do?"

"No. We are upwind, and almost to my clan's cave."

"I don't see how you can tell in this blizzard."

"My clan and I are all connected psycicly." the bear said.

"Like the Ood." the Doctor said.

River nodded, "Thats how they sent out the psycic signal."

"Correct." the Doctor said, looking ahead of them into the blizzard that seemed endless.

But, within moments they were met by a huge cliffside. Barely visible was a cave, concealed by large rocks. The bear creature went in with no hesitation and knelt down once more. River and the Doctor slid off, brushing the snow off of themselves.

The bear creature guided them deeper into the cave, where a faint glow was eminating from what seemed to be the core of the cave.

"Our alpha will explain," the creature said, "You will stay with us while you are here."

"Brilliant." the Doctor said, "Thank you."

"What about the TARDIS?" River whispered the Doctor.

"Locked." the Doctor replied in a whisper as well, "Atilla the Hun's armies couldn't get into it. Trust me, they've tried."

River smiled. Only the Doctor.

The tunnel of the cave opened up into a large cavern with many many bear like creatures, many with different markings than the one that had saved them. A large fire was in the middle of the room, giving off what seemed to be the only heat of the cave.

"I have brought the ones who will save us from the swarm." the bear that saved them said.

The others all turned to them. River inched closer to the Doctor, who took her hand comfortingly. The bears parted and a larger one with armor on stepped forward.

"We will see..." he said, stepping forward to asses them.

Compared to the others, this ear was even more massive. The Doctor stepped in front of River protectively, knowing if they didn't play their cards right, they might get slaughtered after all…


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I have edited chapter one to include a Prolouge. I wrote this but somehow it got lost. Still not sure how. Anyway I've added it to the beginning of chapter one, and I'm sorry for any confusion due to it not being here. Hopefully this will make everything okay. Enjoy! =)**

**Here's the next chapter. Please rate and comment!**

Last of the Time Lords

_Chapter eight_

The Doctor stepped forward to look at the leader of the bears in the better light of the fire. The others were gathering around, and she wanted to get closer to him. It was a bit intimidating being in a room with fifty or so creatures that were all ten times your size. But she knew better. The Doctpr was the perfect one for inter-species talks.

The leader of the Kaladians sniffed the Doctor, examining him. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"I am the Doctor, and this is my..." again he felt himself searching for the right words. He and River had only been together a few months. Girlfriend maybe? No that was too plain. Just "girlfriend" did not describe his feelings for her. But you don't exactly say "Well I'm pretty sure she's my future wife. Still working it out. But for now she's my assistant type person who I fancy" to a seven foot leader of bear creatures. So, once again, he used what he could think of.

"My mate." he said simply, knowing they'd understand THAT. "River Song. We recieved your psycic distress signal and cMe running. That's us. Always running. So, what seems to be the problem?"

The leader regarded he and River for a moment, then nodded. "My name is Ketox. I am the chief of our tribe of Kaladians. We have always been a peaceful tribe living as best we could with the Wulffs. But recently a new enemy has appeared. We have never seen the likes of them before. We have lost many warriors to the enemy. They can kill us in one touch and they speak a different language. We realized we were in trouble and sent a psycic distress signal."

"Which was recieved by my TARDIS." the Doctor concluded. "Tell me, Ketox, what does this enemy look like?"

"Like you." Ketox said.

The Doctor thought. That couldn't be right. Humans never settled on this planet.

"Can you help us?" Ketox asked.

"I think so, yes." the Doctor said with a grin. "Just need to find the enemy. Where are they coming from?"

"From over the cliff our cave rests within. Their numbers are great and their weapons unlike anything. They kill with a touch." He paused. "We know where their den is. We will take you at dawn, when the storm of ice has stopped."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Tonight, you are the guest of honor. The Doctor will have my den. I will sleep with my warriors. The Doctor's female will sleep with the other females."

River's eyebrows raised and her cheeks reddened. Obviously, the Kaladians had taken "mate" literally. She gave a look to the Doctor, who seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Thank you Ketox but..." the Doctor paused. "Id like to, um, keep my er...female...with me tonight if that's okay."

Ketox's head tilted. "Why? Mating season isn't for another three dark skies."

"Yes well. You see..." the Doctor stumbled over his words, trying to give a good reason. "For us, mating season is sort of...year round." he cleared his throat, avoiding River's glare as the Kaladians all looked at her. "At any rate, there will be no mating tonight. I just...enjoy having her close."

This was the truth. He loved having River close, and hated when he was away from her. Especially now that she was changing. He could see the faint glow of the Huon particles engulfing her entire arm now.

Ketox nodded. "Very well. You may keep your female with you. Best get some rest now. That goes for everyone. We leave as soon as the great orb rises."

There was a roar in the cave. A great roar of warriors ready for battle. It ecoed across the walls and made River cover her ears. The Doctor went to her, putting an arm around her as Ketox led them to their den. He couldn't help but feel he was missing something. Something obvious. He shrugged it off. It would come to him.

Little did the Doctor know it would be very soon. The figure was moving through the shadows of the cave, watching his every move. The time of action would be soon. Very very soon...


	9. Chapter 9

The Last of the Time Lords

Chapter nine

"'Mating for us is year round'? Honestly, is that the b-b-best you could come up w-w-w-with?" River asked as she sat near the fire, her legs pulled to her chest and rubbing her hands together, still shivering.

"At the time, yes." the Doctor said, seeming immune to the cold.

River frowned, or would have if her teeth weren't chattering. The Doctor took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"Please tell me you brought s-s-s-some sort of sleeping b-b-b-bag thingy." she said, wrapping the warm coat around herself.

"Nope." the Doctor said, "But these pelts on the wall will do the trick."

It was the first time River noticed the pelts of fur. On the wall skins were displayed proudly. "Are we aloud to use them? I don't want to offend any of them."

"Kerox told me we could. Don't worry." he layed the pelts out near the fire. "Come lay down. You'll be warmer."

River was reluctant to move from her already warm-ish position, but she did as the Doctor said. The fur was soft, and much better than the cold ground. The Doctor covered her with more pelts.

"Better?" he asked, rubbing his hands together to warm them back up.

"Much." River said with much relief. "You okay though?"

"Oh I'll be fine. Always am. You need to sleep though. We have a big day tomorrow. Infiltration and all that."

River frowned. "But what about you?"

"Time Lords don't need sleep. Cherish it while you can, River." he said, all too consious of her transformation.

He made a move to sit on the other side of the fire, but Tiver grabbed his hand. Just as she thought, it was stone cold. She frowned.

"You're freezing." she noted, giving him a stern glare.

"I'm fine." he insisted.

River shook her head. "Get under the pelts. It's warmer here."

"Its your bed River." he said after a brief and somewhat awkward pause. He'd never been that close to River before. Not in the cold where being close and warm could drive a person mad.

"Get under before I drag you here myself." she ordered.

The Doctor knew that tone. He couldn't argue and he climbed under the pelts beside her, keeping his back pressed to hers. He had to admit, it was better. Much better. But the cold hadn't bothers him much anyway. As long as she was near he was perfect.

"Better?" she asked, mocking hpw he'd asked a bit.

"Much." he agreed. "Thank you."

River smiled, making his coat into a pillow and curling up. "Goodnight, Doctor." she said.

"Goodnight River." he said softly.

River closed her eyes and allowed unconsiousness to wash over her. The warmth of the fur coupled with the Doctor being so close was the ideal thing to lull her to sleep. She could hear his hearts beat hypnotically and soon sh was sound asleep.

He wasn't sure when it was, but sometime during the night he heard her say his name. He turned to her, only to find her sound asleep, but clutching his coat.

"River?" he whispered softly, wondering if he had heard it at all.

"Doc...tor..." she murmured again. "Doc...tor..."

The Doctor was unsure what to do, he turned so that he was facing her and put an arm around her to place his hand on the one tensly gripping his jacket.

"I'm right here, River." he whispered.

River's hand relaxed, and she continued to murmer in her sleep, badly audible. "Scared...love archeology...love...don't go...don't leave..."

The Doctor frowned, pain growing in his chest as he remembered how torn River was.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, sweetie. Ever." he kissed her cheek. "I promise."

River smiled in her sleep, and stopped stirring. The Doctor kept the arm around her, now gently holding her hand. It was a small comfort. He was taking something precious from her. He debated making her forget as he did with Donna. She would never know it...then he sighed. No. He was too selfish for that. It was her descision. Her choice. She had to make it.

~*~

The Doctor and River both bolted upright at the sound of the roar that morning.

"What was that?" River demanded, a bit agitated her sleep was interrupted.

"It came from the main room. Come on." the Doctor said, standing and running through the cave.

Battle sounds echoed through the cave. In the main room, a group was gathered. There were sounds of metal against stone and claws, a cry of pain, more fighting. The Doctor and River pushed themselves to the front to see Ketox rip the head off of something.

Things fell still and he backed away. The Doctor and River ran to him.

"I'm fine." he told them, though he didn't sound it. "I will not lose to the enemy. They think they can sneak up on us, but they are wrong."

"The enemy?" The Doctor asked. "The one whose base we're infiltrating today? But who ARE they?"

River tugged at the Doctor's sleeve. "Doctor."

The Doctor turned to look at her, then followed her gaze to the mangled body of what Ketox had been fighting. Laying before them was a cyberman.

"Oh. Well…that's very not good."


	10. Chapter 10

The Last of the Time Lords

_Chapter ten_

"Obviously!" River snapped as the Doctor knelt beside the Cyberman, sonicing it with his screwdriver. "We're dealing with Cybermen. That's never a good thing."

"No, but why?" he said. "Cybermen wouldn't come here. They're not compatible with this lot. They'd have nothing to gain by taking over. So why?"

Ketox stepped forward. "Doctor, you've seen these creatures before?"

"Yes." the Doctor said, setting his screwdriver to a different setting. "And it's a good thing you lot called me. Now, about infiltration..."

"I have my best warriors ready." Ketox said, nodding.

A dozen or so more of the bear creatures stepped forward. The Doctor shook his head.

"No good." he said.

"Doctor, I assure you these are the strongest, most reliable warriors on this planet. They can each take on a full grown Wulff on their own. I'd trust my life to them."

"I'm sure they are big...powerful...beasties, but we don't need brawn, chief. We need brains." the Doctor said, sonicing the cyberman body again.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Ketox said, quite puzzled.

The Doctor stood, reading the readings on his sonic. "We can't fight them with brute strength." he looked around the cave to each and every Kaladian. "We need cunning, cleverness, and...you!"

The Kaladians all turned to face the one the Doctor was pointing at, a small bear with a suprised look as the Doctor pointed to her. Her fur was white speckled with big brown spots, and her already long ears and tail were longer that the others, signaling that she was not full grown. She wasn't as built as the others, and was much more lean, but the Doctor could see that her six legs were strong. Definetly built for running, and the Doctor loved running. The small Kaladian stepped forward, her six legs shaky with nervousness, not feeling strong at all.

"Her? Doctor, she is a female." Ketox protested.

"And what's wrong with that?" River asked harshly, her feminicity making her blood boil at Ketox's remark. She didn't like how the females were treated here at all.

"River..." the Doctor warned in a hushed tone. He knew this was a delicate process and one thing could set Ketox off.

"Females are here to breed, not help at times like this." Ketox said, other males nodding in agreement while the females shrunk back. "Their place is in the cave. Especially one as young as she. She hasn't even had a litter yet. This mating season she will be chosen by a male for the first time. Surely you can find someone else."

The Doctor looked at the young female, now considering another. A male if it wouldn't upset Ketox. River, however, had other plans and stepped forward to the young female. She was not about to allow the females to be treated like this. Being from the 51st century, she was quite used to women having rights and was putt off at anyone who didn't respect women as they should. Something like this just made her blood boil. The two females looked into each other's eyes, and River smiled.

"No." she said firmly. "She's the one we need. What's your name?"

The young Kaladian seemed to have brightened up because of River. Still, she glanced nervously at her Chief then looked back and nervously replied, "Lunek."

River smiled at her. "You wanna save the world, Lunek?"

"She cannot! She is female!" Ketox snarled.

River shot him a glare. "Oh yes she can! And who are you to stop her?"

"I am chief!"

"And I am Picies! And Lunek is coming!"

Ketox roared and Lunek flinched away but River didn't budge. After facing down Daleks and Weeping angels, a bearlike animal on a freezing cold planet about to be taken over by cybermen was nothing. The two glared at each other.

Finally, River said, at ninety mines per hour, "We are the saviors of this planet. You cannot possibly defeat the cybermen by yourselves! You need us! So you either let us take Luna as the Doctor has said or we leave and you lot get deleted! Pick one!"

The Doctor smiled, though he could tell she was a bit out of breath. The glowing huon particles were already engulfing her shoulder. Seems the Time Lady in her was coming out. The thought made him smile and frown at the same time.

Ketox was frowning at River. "Who are you, female, to tell me what I should and should not do?" he snarled, glaring at her.

"I'm Professor River Song. Archeologist. I'm a human FEMALE from the 51st century, AND...I'm the Doctor's girl friend. And together we're team TARDIS." she turned to the Doctor. "Did you like that? Team TARDIS. Just made it up myself, ANYWAY," she turned back to Ketox, "We are the ones who are going to save you lot and your whole bloody, female-hating planet. So you can either let Lunek help or we can move on and you lot can get killed by the Cybermen. Once again, pick one."

Ketox did a huff. "You should learn to control your female, Doctor. She does not know her place." he turned to the Doctor. "If you have not suceeded by the time the skies turn black we will charge."

"Right. Sunset." the Doctor gave the satisfied-looking River an exaspirated look, but Lunek was bearing a small smile. "We'd better get going."


	11. Chapter 11

Last of the Time Lords

_Chapter Eleven_

The frigid air stung their faces as River and the Doctor rode the small Kaladian to the Cyberman stronghold.

"You should not have spoken out against the Chief like that..." Lunek said as she ran around to the back of the fortress.

Luckily her white fur coupled with the thick snow allowed them to be camouflaged quite nicely.

"Why not?" River asked.

"He is the Chief. We are only females. We do not speak out. We simply wait for our males to choose us and have as many litters with our mates as we can."

River's eyes widened, "You don't even choose who you want to mate with?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes! That's half of our lives…"

"Must me nice…" Lunek said almost sadly. "I will be chosen by a male next year. I only hope that he treasures me as I can see the Doctor treasures you."

River blushed as the Doctor put a hand on Lunek's side. "We're here." He said.

The large bear-like alien came to a halt. The Doctor slid off, holding his arms out for River. They were at the back of what looked like a factory, behind a large icy boulder. The Doctor looked around it. The door to the back of the factory was visible and unguarded.

"We haven't been detected." He said with a grin. "Now then. Lunek, we can take it from here. Get back to the cave okay? If you don't make it back by sunrise Ketox will head into a slaughter."

"Doctor I want to help…" she said shyly.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. He thought. Lunek would indeed come in handy but he did not want to put her in any danger than she was already in. Finally, he asked, "How fast can you run? With us on your back?"

"Fast." She promised.

The Doctor sighed. "If all goes according to plan we'll come running out of that door. We need you to be our means of escape. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. River, with me. Lunek, you run at the first sight of a cyberman out here."

With that, the Doctor took River's hand and crept inside.

"Plan?" River whispered as they walked down the dark hall.

She wanted to get in and out as fast as she could. There were only three aliens that creeped her out, and the Cybermen were one of them.

"We blow the place sky high."

River's eyebrows raised. That wasn't like the Doctor at all. "That's it? Blow them up? Not transport them somewhere else or…or get them sucked into another dimension?"

The Doctor frowned. It wasn't his solution of choice either. "We don't have that kind of time." He said, "Besides, if Ketox is not certain that they are gone then he will charge in and they'll all be killed."

"What about the Cybermen?"

The Doctor stopped before another door, "They're more or less lifeless anyway."

"Doctor…"

"I know River. The moment I think of something else I'll let you know but for now just help me find the boiler room so we can rig it to go up in…" he looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes."

The Doctor opened the door to be faced with an army of Cybermen. His eyes widened. They had been safe. No detection what so ever.

"The Doctor is here." The leader said, "Delete."

The Doctor slammed the door and darted down another hallway, River on his tail as the cybermen busted the door down.

"I don't believe it." He said as their feet pounded on the floor and their footsteps echoed through the corridor.

"What?" River asked from behind him.

"They knew. They knew we were coming."


End file.
